Missão China
by JuhLillith
Summary: O assassinato de mais um figurão bruxo mobiliza ativamente o Ministério da magia. O chefe do Departamento de defesa indica 5 aurores e 1 investigadora para o caso. Decididos a investigar os supeitos, os seis protagonistas viajam até a China! UA, H/P, D/G
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence. Se pertencesse, o Dobby ainda estaria entre nós... U.U  
O link para a capa da fic encontra-se no meu perfil pra quem quiser dar uma olhada.  
Now, enjoy! (L)

**#Cap 1: Apresentando a Missão#**

#Ministério da Magia, Departamento de Aurores, 7:30 da manhã#

Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Gina Weasley e Luna L. Zabini estavam ocupando, cada um sua mesa, na sala conjunta dos aurores. Liam importantes relatórios sobre recentes casos sem solução. A Inglaterra passava por uma crise séria na segurança. Importantes empresários bruxos e trouxas estavam sendo assassinados e nem os aurores nem a polícia sabiam quem estava por trás disso.

O que se sabia era que a população se mostrava mais e mais impaciente. Cada vez que surgia a notícia de que outro empresário tinha sido encontrado morto, uma profusão de berradores era entregue, para irritação dos funcionários do Ministério.

Aquela manhã não estava sendo diferente. Há uma semana, o corpo de Ji-Tsu Chang fora encontrado no quarto do hotel que ele ocupava. Causa da morte: laceração na garganta, produzida provavelmente por um corte rápido feito por uma lâmina muito afiada.

A chegada de uma revoada de corujas, cada uma trazendo o já costumeiro berrador tirou os jovens de suas tarefas. As aves provocaram uma tremenda confusão derrubando pilhas de documentos e virando tinteiros. Quando finalmente saíram, Blaise exclamou:

-Esses bichos tão me deixando maluco! Juro que se mais alguma coruja entrar por aquela porta, eu estuporo.

-Então prepara a varinha que a secretária do Shack tá vindo aí. – disse Pansy Parkinson, entrando na sala. – Como vocês estão?

-Bem – respondeu Luna. – E você, tá melhor?

-Ah, Já acostumei com fraturas... – respondeu a morena, cobrindo a boca com a mão para esconder um bocejo. – Gente, o que eu tô fazendo aqui a essa hora?

-Bom dia a todos. – cumprimentou Harry Potter, chegando à sala – Pansy, e os ossos?

-Tão inteiros. Depois de um mês de molho...

-Com licença. O senhor Shacklebolt vai recebê-los às 8 em ponto. Não se atrasem! – informou a senhora Zaggs, a secretária de Quim Shacklebolt, o chefe-geral do Departamento de Segurança do Ministério da Magia, retirando-se a seguir, sem dizer sequer um bom-dia.

Após a partida, os 6 fizeram uma cruz com os dedos na direção da porta, como se quisessem cortar a má influência da chatice da mulher.

-Não suporto essa velha! – disse Gina – É muito antipática!

-E, pra piorar, o nome da velha é Fiorella. Ela parece uma mistura de coruja, testrálio e urubu.– disse Blaise, arrancando risos de todos.

-Acho que os testrálios são mais sociáveis. – disse Pansy – Há quanto tempo será que ela trabalha aqui?

-Não sei, mas acho que ela foi secretária de Salazar Slytherin antes de vir pra cá. – disse Draco, voltando os olhos para os documentos que tinha nas mãos. Harry se adiantou até sua mesa, pegou uma pasta e examinou atentamente seu conteúdo.

Pansy aproximou-se para ler por cima do ombro dele.

-Sobre o que são esses relatórios?

-É o material sobre os casos dos empresários assassinados. Você não recebeu?

-Não sei, na minha casa não chegou nada. Deve estar aqui. – a morena vasculhou as gavetas de sua mesa e encontrou uma pasta idêntica às que os amigos examinavam. Abriu-a e verificou o conteúdo: fotos de vigilância, informações bancárias, transcrições de escutas telefônicas e outras informações referentes ao caso. Começou a entender porque fora tirada de casa para uma reunião às 8 da manhã.

-Não houve nenhum avanço nesses casos?

-Não. Já houve suspeita até de que isso era coisa de serial-killer, mas não há nada concreto. – respondeu Gina.

-Então é por isso que estamos aqui. – disse Blaise, desanimado – Que droga, eu não queria esse caso...

-Achou mesmo que iriam nos deixar de fora? – perguntou Gina – Somos uma tropa de elite.

Era verdade. Os seis, apesar de muito jovens, eram bastante conceituados. Somando, juntos já tinham, até o momento, 19 medalhas por Serviços prestados à Pátria. Na prática, isso queria dizer que eles já tinham colocado muitos criminosos perigosos em Azkaban.

Um simpático aviãozinho de papel roxo entrou na sala e ficou circulando sobre a cabeça de Pansy. Ela o pegou, sorrindo e disse:

-Adoro essas coisinhas, tenho um monte delas em casa. – e abriu o memorando. Fez uma cara de desagrado ao terminar de ler.

-Problemas? – perguntou Harry.

-Nada de mais. Só que algum idiota reclamou do meu carro, disse que era muito grande. É uma picape, não uma limusine! Além do mais, eu estacionei na minha vaga. Se esse imbecil não consegue manobrar naquela garagem espaçosa, a culpa não é minha!

-Eu não entendo como você prefere vir de carro. Aparatar é tão mais rápido. – disse Draco.

-Eu gosto de dirigir, só isso. É claro que quando o trânsito tá impossível, eu dou um jeitinho: encolho o carro, guardo na bolsa e aparato. Sigilosamente, claro.

Eles continuaram conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos até que Draco consultando o relógio, viu que faltava pouco para a reunião com Quim Shacklebolt. Dirigiram-se à sala de reuniões e aguardaram o chefe.

A senhora. Zaggs entrou e pôs sobre a mesa uma bandeja com água e café. Antes de sair, deu uma olhada nos jovens, e ao ver que eles não estavam com as pastas sobre os casos, disse:

-Por que não trouxeram as pastas? Acharam que eu as coloquei em suas mesas pra enfeitar?

-Desculpe, não... – Luna tinha começado a explicar, mas foi bruscamente interrompida.

-Esqueçam. Eu pego. – e saiu da sala, resmungando. Voltou segundos depois e pôs a pilha de pastas sobre a mesa. Abriu a boca para ralhar com eles mais uma vez, mas a chegada do chefe a fez se calar.

-Bom dia a todos. – cumprimentou Quim Shacklebolt. – Obrigado, Fiorella. O projetor de slides está pronto?

-Sim senhor. Deseja mais alguma coisa? – perguntou, num tom profissional.

-Sim, anote os recados do departamento de aurores, por favor.

-Sim senhor. – disse Fiorella, olhando os jovens como se quisesse matá-los.

Quando ela saiu, Quim comentou:

-Às vezes tenho medo dessa mulher... Ela tá com raiva porque parece que tem uma picape atrapalhando o acesso ao carro dela. Sabiam que ela já trabalhava aqui quando eu ainda era auror? E já era velha na época...

Os seis riram e pegaram as pastas. Quim apagou algumas luzes e ligou o projetor. A primeira imagem era de um conhecido empresário trouxa.

-Senhora. Zabini, pode nos esclarecer quanto à identidade desse senhor?

Luna verificou os arquivos na pasta e disse, em voz alta:

-Henry Dubois, 55 anos. Sócio de uma indústria de tecnologia. Foi encontrado morto em seu apartamento há dois meses. Causa da morte: laceração na garganta. Provável arma do crime: uma lâmina comprida, como de uma espada japonesa.

-Uma katana? – perguntou Pansy.

-Exatamente, srta. Parkinson. E o próximo é?...

-Marcus Copelland, 57 anos, sócio do Gringotes. O corpo foi encontrado em casa, uma semana depois de Dubois. Causa da morte: laceração na garganta. Arma do crime: lâmina comprida.

-O terceiro...

-Mary Ann Baker, 49 anos, dona de uma empresa de importações. Encontrada morta na própria cama. Causa da morte: vocês já podem adivinhar.

-Laceração na garganta. – disseram os outros cinco.

-E finalizando... – disse Quim, exibindo o último slide.

-Ji-Tsu Chang , 62 anos, dono de um conglomerado de empresas. Domina grande parte do comércio asiático. Encontrado morto semana passada pela filha.

-Causa da morte? – perguntou Gina.

-Ainda não recebemos o laudo da perícia. – disse Quim – Mas pelo depoimento que a filha deu à polícia, a causa da morte é a mesma: laceração na garganta.

Ele desligou o projetor e acendeu as luzes com um movimento de varinha. Encarou os jovens e perguntou:

-Então, aurores, o que acham?

-As vítimas tinham alguma conexão? – perguntou Harry.

-Aparentemente não.

-Então temos quatro homicídios em dois meses, com características semelhantes? Ou é um serial-killer ou crimes encomendados. – disse Pansy.

-Exatamente o que eu acho. – disse Quim, mostrando um relatório – Por isso, eu pedi uma investigação sigilosa sobre as vítimas.

-Não fomos informados desse avanço nos casos.

-Que parte de 'investigação sigilosa' o senhor não entendeu, senhor. Zabini? – perguntou Quim, sem tirar os olhos do relatório sobre as vítimas. Quando terminou a leitura, pegou a varinha e a agitou: cópias do documento surgiram e dirigiram-se aos seis jovens. Antes, porém que estes terminassem de ler, Quim fez uma importante observação:

-Parece que existe uma conexão entre as vítimas: Chang.

-Ji-Tsu Chang? Mas ele também foi assassinado. – disse Draco – Eles estavam envolvidos em algum negócio que deu errado?

-Ao que parece, Chang e as outras vítimas eram sócios em atividades criminosas como tráfico de drogas, de pessoas e contrabando.

-E algum concorrente resolveu tirá-los do negócio. – concluiu Gina, com pesar.

-Quase isso, srta. O relatório conclui que a morte das três primeiras vítimas foi por ordem de alguém da família Chang, mas o assassinato de Ji-Tsu muda todo o panorama.

-Algum Chang foi o mandante dos três primeiros homicídios. Pode ter sido o mandante do quarto também. – opinou Blaise – Sempre tem alguém invejoso o bastante pra fazer isso: matar o chefe da família e tomar o lugar dele.

-Exato. E essa é nossa principal suspeita dos homicídios. – disse o chefe, mostrando uma foto de uma mulher. Pansy arregalou os olhos. "Não pode ser!!". Começou a respirar ruidosamente, chamando a atenção dos outros.

-Tudo bem, Pansy? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

-Hiragizawa... – disse a morena, com raiva.

-Você a conhece? – perguntou Luna.

-Nos esbarramos por aí...

Na verdade, prender Miho Hiragizawa fora uma missão que Pansy não conseguira cumprir. Chegara a cercá-la num apartamento, junto com mais dez aurores de reforço, mas a japonesa conseguira fugir. Não sem antes dar uma surra na morena que não a matara por sorte. Pansy ficou em coma por oito dias e teve várias fraturas. Dos aurores de reforço, Miho matara dois e fraturara alguns ossos de quatro. Os restantes ficaram apavorados demais pra se mexer.

A voz potente de Quim tirou a jovem dessas lembranças:

-Pois essa é a missão de vocês: encontrar a assassina e o mandante e trazê-los à Justiça! – disse Quim – E eu quero todos juntos trabalhando nesse caso. Mobilizem todos os departamentos que precisarem. Quero relatórios preliminares em 10 dias. Podem ir.

Os seis jovens saíram da sala pensando que aquela seria a maior missão de suas vidas.

***************************************************

**N/a:** Olá!!!  
3a fic que eu posto aqui no fanfiction.  
Essa também está postada em outro site, por isso está completa.  
Mandem reviews pra eu saber o que acharam, se ficou boa ou se tá uma mer*a, ok?

Então, aperte o botão verde ali no meio e faça uma autora feliz!


	2. O Depoimento de Daniel Darcy

**#Cap 2: O Depoimento de Daniel Darcy#**

#7:30 da manhã, Casa dos Zabini#

Blaise e Luna estavam na cozinha, lendo jornal enquanto tomavam o café da manhã.

Apenas três dias tinham passado desde que eles receberam o caso dos empresários assassinados. Apesar de conhecerem a identidade do assassino (Miho Hiragizawa), não sabiam seu paradeiro ou quem era o mandante dos crimes.

Blaise fechou o jornal bruscamente, assustando a esposa.

-O que foi, Blaise?

-Rita Skeeter destilando seu veneno contra o departamento de segurança. Políticas ineficientes, investigadores e aurores incapazes... O mesmo blá, blá, blá de sempre.

-E foi isso que te deixou assim? Sabe que a Skeeter sempre ataca o Ministério.

-Não, não é só isso.

-Então o que é? – perguntou Luna, preocupada. – Blaise, você não está bem. Não dorme direito, tá sempre tenso como se esperasse que algo terrível fosse acontecer!

-É a missão, Luna. Tô com um mau pressentimento.

-Amor, esse não é o seu primeiro grande caso. Nem o primeiro no qual nós dois trabalhamos juntos! Não há motivos pra preocupação. – disse a loura, carinhosa, segurando as mãos dele.

-Ji-Tsu Chang tinha conexões no mundo inteiro. Quem tomou o lugar dele também deve ter, não acha? – Blaise fez uma pausa, levantou e começou a caminhar pela cozinha, nervoso – Essa não é como as outras missões, Loony! Duvido que a gente fique no quintal de casa por muito tempo. Vamos ter que entrar na casa do inimigo. E isso pode ser fatal.

-Tem medo de que – Luna hesitou em dizer 'eu', então optou por: – alguém morra? É isso?

-É bem provável que o mandante dos crimes dos crimes seja da família Chang. Ele não vai se arriscar a ficar passeando por Londres com aurores e policiais atrás dele. Ele vai pra casa, onde estará muito bem protegido.

-Não se precipite, Blaise. Ainda não temos nada concreto nesse caso! – ela levantou, se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Quando olhou em seus olhos, viu medo – Você não vai me perder. Eu prometo.

Blaise sorriu. Luna era mesmo uma mulher muito especial. Os dois começaram a namorar ainda em Hogwarts, no último ano dele e penúltimo dela. Por ficar com um sonserino, ela fora hostilizada pelos colegas da própria casa. Mas ainda assim, não desistira dele e dois anos após a sua formatura (Luna tinha 19 anos e Blaise, 20) eles se casaram. A cerimônia fora linda, nem mesmo os comentários mais invejosos ofuscaram a felicidade dos noivos. Muita gente achou que o casamento não duraria (pelo fato dos dois serem muito jovens) e outros lançaram insinuações maldosas sobre a pressa para casarem-se, depois de um tempo relativamente curto de namoro. Mas, contrariando todas as previsões negativas, o casamento já durara 5 anos e os dois eram muito apaixonados.

Blaise acariciou o rosto da esposa e disse:

-Eu tenho muita sorte em ter você comigo. – Luna sorriu e o beijou suavemente. Ele "reclamou" – Que beijo mixuruca.

-Sabe muito bem o que acontece quando nos empolgamos, então é melhor pararmos por aqui.

-Tem certeza? – provocou Blaise, abraçando-a com mais força e aparatando no quarto do casal, onde venceu a pouca resistência dela com beijos.

-Está trapaceando, Blaise Zabini.

-Amor, sabe que eu só jogo pra ganhar.

-É, eu sei... – Luna correu até a cama e subiu. De pé, chamou-o, provocante. Sorrindo, ele se aproximou rapidamente, e eles se beijaram com uma paixão que os acendeu ainda mais. E, claro, só saíram do quarto muitas horas mais tarde.

#9 da manhã, Apartamento de Gina Weasley#

O telefone tocava, estridente. Gina ouvia o som do corredor do prédio. Abriu rapidamente a porta e atendeu o aparelho. Era sua mãe.

-Oi mamãe. Perdeu o medo do telefone?

-_Seu pai me convenceu._ – respondeu Molly. Ela realmente hesitara muito em usar o aparelho, mas como Gina se mudara para um prédio no centro de Londres, ela tivera que ceder, ou a intensa presença de corujas no apartamento da filha seria vista com suspeita pelos vizinhos. – Você estava dormindo? O telefone chamou várias vezes.

-É que eu fui à padaria. – inventou Gina. A verdade é que passara a noite fora, em ótima companhia, e acabara de chegar.

-_Ah. Eu liguei pra chamar você para o almoço, amanhã._

-Ih, mãe, acho que não vai dar. Eu acabei de ser designada pra um caso importante, tô atolada de trabalho. – respondeu a moça, triste.

-_Sério? Puxa, é tão difícil reunir a família toda..._

-Sinto muito, mãe. Se eu pudesse, claro que eu ia.

-_Tudo bem, querida, eu entendo. Você tem se alimentado bem?_

-Claro, você me ensinou a cozinhar, esqueceu?

-_É mesmo. E você aprendeu muito bem_. – disse Molly, rindo. – _Bom, vou desligar, querida. Um beijo._

-Outro, mãe. Tchau.

Gina desligou o telefone e foi tomar um banho. Tinha que estar às 10:30 numa prisão trouxa, para interrogar um antigo parceiro de Miho Hiragizawa. Qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro dela ou a identidade de quem encomendara os crimes seria muito útil.

Saiu do banheiro já vestida para o compromisso. Usava um terninho preto com camisa de seda branca. Simples e muito elegante. Pegou a varinha e tratou de arrumar a casa. Essa era uma das grandes vantagens de ser bruxo: com alguns feitiços simples, a casa estava arrumada em apenas 10 minutos.

Verificou o relógio: 9:45 da manhã, hora de sair. Pegou a bolsa e quando trancava a porta do apartamento, o celular tocou.

-Alô?

-_Oi ruivinha. Chegou bem em casa?_ – perguntou uma voz arrastada do outro lado da linha.

-Oi Draco. Cheguei, sim. E já tô saindo.

-_Tá indo aonde?_

-Instituição de Correção Penal Edward IV. – informou Gina, lendo o nome em um dos documentos que levava.

-_Você vai a um presídio sozinha?! Nem pensar!_

-Draco, conversar com o ex-parceiro da Miho pode ser essencial pra investigação.

-_Você vai de carro, né? Vou te esperar na garagem do seu prédio._

-Quê? – mas Draco já desligara o telefone.

Ao chegar ao subsolo, Gina caminhou rapidamente até seu carro. Não gostava de garagens, eram sempre escuras e desertas, parecia o cenário perfeito para acontecer alguma cena de filme de terror. Avistou seu carro, um conversível vermelho, e ao lado dele estava ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

-Como entrou aqui?

-Aparatei.

-E ninguém te viu?

-Virgínia, nenhum trouxa vai me ver se eu não quiser que veja.

Gina abriu a porta e entrou no carro. Draco ocupou o banco de passageiro.

-Desse jeito vou me cansar de você. – brincou a ruiva – Passamos a noite juntos e agora vamos passar a manhã juntos...

-Finge que não gosta de mim e eu finjo que acredito.

-Presunçoso. – ela ligou o carro – Põe o cinto.

-Você sabe mesmo guiar esse negócio? – perguntou o loiro, apreensivo.

-Claro. – respondeu Gina, assustando Draco quando cantou os pneus para fora da garagem.

#10:35 Instituição de Correção Penal Edward IV#

-Então, Senhor. Darcy, o senhor concorda em responder algumas perguntas?

-Concordo. Qualquer coisa pra ver a Hiragizawa na cadeia.

Daniel Darcy, antigo parceiro de trabalho de Miho estava preso há três anos. Fora apanhado numa emboscada, onde perdera uma das mãos.

-O senhor tem alguma informação sobre o paradeiro dela?

-Não. Mas eu acho que sei o que ela anda fazendo.

-Então diga-nos.

Daniel respirou fundo e começou a contar:

-Trabalhávamos como free-lancers. Alguém nos procurava, dizia quem era o alvo, pagava e fazíamos o serviço. Rápido, sem complicações. Mas um dia, eu a ouvi ao telefone. Era uma conversa bem estranha... Dava a entender que Miho não era mais um 'lobo-solitário'. Ela era parte de uma equipe.

-Equipe de quê? – perguntou Draco, temeroso da resposta.

-De assassinos, ora. E não é uma coisinha pequena. Chama-se Tentáculo e é uma organização mundial.

-Meu Deus! – exclamou Gina.

Darcy avaliou bem as expressões de Draco e Gina e disse:

-Se querem deter a Miho, descubram pra quem ela trabalha. O Tentáculo não é um bando de assassinos loucos matando indiscriminadamente. Eles obedecem ordens e o "patrão" deles, seja quem for, tem olhos e ouvidos no mundo inteiro. – ele fez uma pausa e assumiu uma expressão desanimada – Isso é tudo que eu sei.

-Senhor. Darcy, pode nos contar como perdeu sua mão? – perguntou Draco.

-Uma emboscada. Miho e eu fomos contratados para eliminar uns figurões. Ao chegarmos ao local, surpresa! Não havia ninguém. Mas, de repente, surgiram policiais armados de todos os lados. Tentamos fugir, eu fui baleado na perna, mas ainda consegui correr por uns metros. Estávamos no 5º andar do prédio e a Miho correu pra uma janela. Caí no chão e pedi ajuda. Minha perna sangrava tanto que achei que fosse morrer. Eu estendi a mão na direção dela, mas ela só me olhou e disse "está me atrasando", e me cortou com a espada. Acho que a real intenção dela era me atingir no pescoço, mas por sorte eu estava longe. Ela saiu pela janela e foi a última vez que a vi.

-Ela fugiu por uma janela do 5º andar? – perguntou Draco descrente.

-Sim, mas não precisa ficar impressionado. Já ouvi muita gente, inclusive aqui dentro, falando da Hiragizawa como se ela fosse uma entidade sobrenatural. Mas ela é tão humana como eu ou vocês. A agilidade, força e precisão vêm de muito treinamento e disciplina. Acreditem em mim, Miho não é – baixou a voz – como vocês.

-O que quer dizer?

-Não se preocupem, eu mantenho a discrição, tenho parentes brux... ou melhor, diferentes. Sei como as coisas são.

-E pode nos garantir que Miho não é como nós?

-Absolutamente. Como eu já disse, o que ela faz é resultado de muita disciplina, ela treina artes marciais desde criança. Some-se a isso uma sociopatia em alto grau e uma excelente espada e temos Miho Hiragizawa.

-Bom, Senhor. Darcy, agradecemos sua colaboração. – disse Gina, fazendo sinal a um policial que estava fora da sala de interrogatório.

-Só mais uma coisinha: não pensem que suas varinhas podem protegê-los. Eu já vi a Miho enfrentar um de vocês. O homem não teve tempo sequer de dizer um feitiço e a cabeça dele já estava no chão. Tomem cuidado. – cochichou Darcy, antes de adiantar-se até o policial e ser levado de volta para sua cela.

Draco e Gina saíram do presídio sob o impacto de todas aquelas notícias. Voltaram à Londres, direto para o Ministério, para fazer os relatórios referentes ao interrogatório.


	3. Encontro Casual

**#Cap 3: Encontro casual#**

#Dois dias depois, 7 da manhã, algum parque de Londres#

Pansy fazia sua costumeira corrida matinal organizando seu dia:

"Depois da corrida, compro jornal e tomo café. Passo em casa, banho, troco de roupa, Gringotes, Ministério..."

-Oi Pansy! – cumprimentou Harry, interrompendo-a.

-Harry? Que surpresa!

-Eu que o diga. Sempre corro por aqui e nunca te vi.

-Costumo correr perto de casa. É a primeira vez que venho ao parque.

-Bom pra mim que tenha resolvido variar.

Mais alguns metros de corrida, Pansy parou. Ofegante, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos. Harry se aproximou e disse:

-Se não alongar, vai ficar toda travada depois.

-Eu sei. – a morena sentou no gramado e apoiou os cotovelos no mesmo, erguendo uma das pernas. – Me ajuda.

Harry segurou o pé dela e levantou a perna, alongando os músculos. Depois de um tempo, dedicou o mesmo tratamento à outra perna. Ela estava com o rosto avermelhado, devido ao esforço, e os olhos fechados e, para ele, nunca estivera tão bonita. Talvez achasse isso porque fazia tempo que não a tinha em seus braços. Ao terminar de alongar as pernas dela, sentou-se no gramado e disse:

-Sua vez de me ajudar. – ela não negou a ajuda, mas sentir a suavidade das mãos dela em sua pele era quase um castigo, mas Harry não pudera resistir.

-Faz tempo que a gente não fica tão perto um do outro.

-É mesmo. – disse a morena, alongando a outra perna dele.

-Poderíamos fazer isso mais vezes... – sugeriu Harry ao que a morena ergueu exageradamente sua perna, fazendo-o gritar de dor – AI! Que droga, Pansy!

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que cortar essas suas investidas baratas?

-Pelo menos mais uma, como sempre. – ele levantou e alongou os braços junto com ela – Já tomou café?

-Ainda não.

-Tem uma cafeteria aqui perto que é ótima. Sempre tomo café lá. Quer ir?

-Tá.

-Aceita um convite pro café, mas não aceita um convite pra malhar?

-O seu convite não foi pra fazer exercícios e você sabe muito bem disso. – Harry apenas riu – E eu não preciso repelir você quando age como uma pessoa normal.

-Bom saber, vou seguir esse conselho.

Os dois chegaram à cafeteria e pediram. Enquanto esperavam, Harry investiu mais uma vez:

-Sinto muito a sua falta, sabia? – Pansy desviou o olhar e respirou fundo – Não faz essa cara. Sabe que podemos tentar de novo.

-Tem gente que acha que errar uma vez é suficiente.

-Ficarmos juntos não é um erro. A primeira vez não deu certo porque tínhamos acabado de entrar na academia de aurores, competíamos nas missões. Foi isso que estragou nosso relacionamento, imaturidade. Pura e simples.

-Você tem uma resposta pra tudo, né? Não importa o que eu diga, você sempre vai contornar a situação.

-Aprendi isso com você.

-Eu não sei, Harry... Nosso namoro foi meio conturbado.

-Qual é, Pansy. Briguinhas à toa. E já faz um ano que terminamos e eu não esqueci você. – Harry segurou as mãos dela por sobre a mesa – Nos dê mais uma chance.

-Acha que esse é o melhor momento? A gente tá numa missão grande, pode dar tudo errado e você fica pensando em namorar!

-Fico mesmo. Pensando em namorar você!

Pansy sorriu, ele era mesmo muito insistente, nunca desistia.

-E o que você vai fazer se eu disser não?

-Continuar insistindo. Ou não. – acrescentou Harry, depois de pensar um pouco – Pansy, sabe que eu quero tentar de novo, mas não vou esperar você pra sempre.

A morena respirou fundo. Sabia que ele estava certo, não podia enrolá-lo pelo resto da vida. Mas sentia um pouco de receio em aceitar voltar com ele.

-Por que você hesita tanto? – perguntou Harry.

-Acho que as nossas 'briguinhas' me machucaram mais do que eu podia imaginar. Eu estou com medo de tentar de novo e descobrir que, como um casal, somos um fracasso.

-Você tá com medo? A mulher mais corajosa que eu conheço tá com medo de namorar?! Inacreditável...

-Eu sou a mulher mais corajosa que conhece? Você tá precisando sair mais.

-Não muda de assunto. Você já saiu nas missões mais perigosas, se arrisca todos os dias no trabalho e tem medo de uma coisa tão simples como um relacionamento?

-Que tal pararmos com esse assunto e terminarmos o café?

-Foge de novo, vai...

Pansy preferiu não responder. Terminou de comer em silêncio. Harry não teve alternativa a não ser acompanhá-la.

Ao saírem da cafeteria, a morena começou a falar sobre a missão:

-O depoimento do tal Darcy não ajudou muita coisa, né?

-Não. Já sabíamos que a Hiragizawa é uma psicótica. Mas foi meio assustador ler o que ele disse. É incrível pensar que um ser humano possa ser tão cruel.

-Eu sei como ela pode ser cruel. E pensar que segue ordens de alguém... Uma pessoa que comande um grupo como o Tentáculo pode facilmente assumir o controle de algum negócio ilegal. – a moça consultou seu relógio – Harry, tenho que ir pra casa. A gente se vê no trabalho. Tchau.

-Tchau. Mas não pense que aquele nosso assunto acabou.

A morena dirigiu-se para sua casa e Harry, ainda chateado, fez o mesmo.

#Beco Diagonal#

Depois de uma rápida passada em casa, Pansy foi ao Beco Diagonal, pois precisava ir ao Gringotes. Caminhava calmamente, observando as diversas vitrines e pensando na missão.

"Quem lucraria com a morte daquelas pessoas? Cinco empresários envolvidos em operações ilegais, mortes encomendadas... quem, por Merlin, lucraria com isso?". Parou em frente a uma banca de jornais e leu as manchetes. Felizmente, nenhum outro crime gravíssimo tinha ocorrido, de modo que a opinião pública tinha relaxado um pouco. O departamento de aurores não era mais invadido por corujas e berradores. A capa de uma das revistas lhe chamou a atenção. Lembrou-se de uma pergunta que vinha fazendo a si mesma: "Quem pode ter encomendado a morte de Ji-Tsu?". Parecia que a resposta estava bem ali, na sua frente.

(N/a: o FF não permite postar imagens ou links nas fics, mas no fim do cap, eu coloco a img que deveria estar aqui)

Arregalou os olhos.

-Claro! – disse pra si mesma – Ela tinha motivo e oportunidade!

Abriu um largo sorriso e comprou a revista. Aquela poderia ser a melhor pista desde o depoimento de Daniel Darcy!

#Ministério da Magia, Dept de Aurores#

-Olha isso! – disse a morena, entrando na sala conjunta e jogando a revista sobre a mesa de Harry, que era o único que estava ali.

-O quê? – Harry deu uma olhada no nome da revista e debochou – Não vou ler revista de mulher, não.

-Não seja bobo. Há dias que estamos tentando descobrir quem pode ser o mandante dos crimes. Pois essa – ela apontou para a revista – pode ser a resposta!

-Cho Chang? – perguntou Harry, descrente.

-A filha de Ji-Tsu Chang, herdeira de um império milionário. Ela tinha motivo e oportunidade.

-E onde ela está agora?

-Em casa, na China. A revista foi pras bancas depois da morte do pai dela. Tem uma notinha na matéria, informando que Cho voltou pra China porque a vontade do velho era ser enterrado lá. Desculpa perfeita pra voltar e assumir os negócios da família.

-Sei lá, Pansy. Tá fazendo a moça parecer culpada apenas por ser filha de uma vítima milionária.

-Mas o que eu disse faz sentido!

-É tudo circunstancial. Ela realmente pode ter voltado pra China apenas pra enterrar o pai. Não temos nada concreto contra a Chang.

-Bom dia, pessoal. – cumprimentou Luna, entrando na sala junto com o marido. – Novidades?

-Eu tenho uma pista, mas o Harry não quer acreditar. – contou Pansy.

-Pista sobre o caso? – perguntou Draco, entrando na sala e ocupando sua mesa – Então vai falando. Acabei de voltar de uma reunião com o Shack e ele tá cobrando resultados.

Pansy contou sua suspeita aos amigos, e para seu desagrado, eles se mostraram descrentes, como Harry. Draco foi o primeiro a falar:

-Olha, eu acho que isso parece uma grande coincidência... Mas, se você tá com tanta certeza, investiga. Qualquer coisa pra tirar o chefe do meu pé. Mas, se eu puder dar um conselho, vai atrás do que temos de concreto.

-Tá me mandando caçar a Miho, de novo?

-Só tô sugerindo.

A morena pensou bem e disse:

-Eu já sei pra quem perguntar. Conheço os informantes certos.

-Ótimo. Mas se seus informantes forem os Bolton, nem pense em ir sozinha.

-Eu vou sair pra ver isso agora. – dirigiu-se aos amigos – Quem tá à toa?

Blaise e Luna trataram de pegar documentos de qualquer jeito, para fingirem que estavam ocupados. Harry, por sua vez, estava lendo um jornal. Sequer prestara atenção na conversa.

-Harry, vem comigo?

-Pra onde?

-Vamos ver os irmãos Bolton.

-Porque eu?

Draco tirou o jornal das mãos de Harry e fez um resumo pra ele:

-Você vai com a Pansy conversar com os Bolton, informantes. Já ouviu falar? – ironizou o louro.

-Claro que eu conheço os Bolton, mané. Mas por que tenho que ir?

-Por que você tá à toa! Agora se mandem! Eu sou o chefe desse departamento, ainda mando aqui! E por favor, pelo amor do último oraqui-oralá que ainda existe, não voltem de mãos vazias.

-Pode deixar, chefinho. – debochou Pansy – Não precisa de todo esse estresse.

Ela e Harry saíram da sala e pegaram o elevador rumo ao átrio do Ministério, de onde poderiam aparatar. Mais uma vez, iam atrás de quem poderia saber algo sobre a assassina, não sobre o mandante. Mas se tivessem sorte, Jack e Johnny Bolton saberiam algo mais do que crimes antigos cometidos pela assassina japonesa.

* * *

*Espana a poeira* Cof, cof  
N/a: Vixe, voltei com a fic, povo! Agora vai até o final, juro!  
Agradecimento especial a Bella Luh Kiddo e a Hinata C. Weasley que comentaram os dois primeiros cap's.

Bjão,  
love you!

Ah, a img do capítulo: ht tp :/ / bit . ly /a9pLOt (só copiar, colar na barra de endereços e tirar os espaços)

Essa fic teve imagens em quase todos os capítulos, então eu vou postar os endereços assim, curtinhos, tipo pra Twitter pra vcs verem todas, ok?


End file.
